


Umbrellas

by meefling



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine raised an eyebrow.<br/>"I haven't seen your umbrella, Rabbit." he replied. Rabbit looked eagerly up at him.<br/>"Find my umbrella!" Rabbit demanded. </p>
<p>Based on a roleplay I did with my friend a few months back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrellas

"Spine!"  
The Spine stood at the bottom of the staircase as Rabbit descended the few steps left to greet him. He could tell Rabbit was going to need something, by the way he said 'Spine'...  
"W-where is my umbrella?!" he asked, not frantically, but not completely calmly. Rabbit had this in-between nature that was hard to understand if you hadn't known the copper robutt for 116, going on 117 years.  
The Spine raised an eyebrow.  
"I haven't seen your umbrella, Rabbit." he replied. Rabbit looked eagerly up at him.  
"Find my umbrella!" Rabbit demanded. The Spine simply stared at Rabbit a second longer and pointed, without even looking, to a bundle of either broken or made-of-paper umbrellas tucked into a basket by the front door to Walter Manor.  
"Use one of those umbrellas." The Spine said, monotone. "They work the same." I'm not free yet... The Spine knew.  
Rabbit turned to the umbrellas, then rounded on The Spine with a stubborn pout. "No!" Rabbit crossed his arms. "I want MY umbrella, and I want you to find it, because I'm the best."  
The Spine let off a load of steam, quite literally.  
"I knew this wouldn't be easy." The Spine muttered, but Rabbit still heard him anyways. "Why would I have to look for your umbrella? I'm not the one who wants to go outside in the rain."  
Then a weird moment passed where a certain The Jon song drifted through both of their heads simultaneously. They didn't speak and just stared at each other... and then it was done and movement began again.  
"Well," the smaller automaton began. "Unless you wanna go buy my things, you better find it, or I'll tell Peter about you-know-what."  
The Spine's optics glowed for a moment. 'You-know-what' referred to the blackmail buildup collection on each robutt that each robutt had for each other. 'You-know-what' could be the time that The Spine mistook a garden hose for another Spine-like robutt and he talked to that hose for hours before realizing that it was just that; a hose. Michael said it was just a bug in his system at the time that threw off his recognition of objects, but the other Walter robutts all just laughed at him for it for a good month before brushing it off... and saving the situation as blackmail.  
For the safety of the robutts, this you-know-what will be kept a secret.  
"... I'll look for that now." The Spine gave in. You never know with a you-know-what. "Where did you last see it?"  
"M-mm," Rabbit's circuits whirred. "Well I was last using it as a grappling hook last, but I haven't seen it since then." Both automatons found their eyes drifting slowly to the staircase and beyond. There were balconies at Walter Manor that were perfect for grappling. The Spine had a brief idea of where to look.  
"So it's probably hanging from somewhere high." The Spine walked towards the stairs as he spoke.  
"It might be," Rabbit confirmed, but he hesitated. As a nervous habit, he brought his fingers together. "But I think I mighta lent it to someone, maybe..." he seemed unsure. The Spine stopped, silent for a second before walking back over to the smaller automaton.  
"Is this somebody from the Manor?" his voice rumbled lowly. Rabbit shifted from foot to foot.  
"I d-don't rememb-ber..." a minor stuttering fit attacked him. The silence that followed was filled in with a sigh from The Spine.  
"Rabbit..." he turned to look up the stairs once more, then looked back at Rabbit. The copper robutt's mechanics were shaking up because of something, and The Spine had a general idea of what had happened. "Try remembering really hard what you did with your umbrella last you had it. I haven't seen it."  
"M-maybe I'll j-just use one of these ones." Rabbit turned to the door. The umbrellas were torn or mangled, but a few were still intact for the most part. "M'yeah, this'll do for now."  
"Do you still want me to look for your umbrella while you use one of those?" Green photoreceptors glanced from the umbrellas to Rabbit.  
This got the smaller robutt thinking for a few seconds... He seemed to recall some memories about where he left the umbrella, but he wouldn't tell The Spine just yet.  
"I guess, if you want." Rabbit said, still recovering some memories. He turned to the door and walked over, grabbing a few umbrellas to test them, and then deciding on one. "I won't be long." he said over his shoulder as he opened the door.  
"Alright," The Spine replied overtop of the rain. "You have fun then." He showed Rabbit a small smile before turning to walk upstairs to grab a book to read.  
And by book, he meant a manual.  
Rabbit blinked his optics a few times, before shrugging whimsically and turning, walking out the door and closing it behind him.


End file.
